


A taste of your own medicine

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime wilding, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Hajime gets back at NagitoNsfw otp challenge day 5- blowjobs





	A taste of your own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Again there isn't much to say for this one, but I enjoyed writing it because I enjoy public shit

Hajime deals with Nagito teasing him in public on a daily basis. The teasing can range from Nagito sticking his hand down the back of Hajime’s pants in a crowded place. Nagito will squeeze the brunet’s bare ass or if he’s feeling daring, he’ll run his fingers over Hajime’s entrance. Another form of teasing that Nagito seems to like to do to poor Hajime is by palming him under the table whenever they are out to eat. Doesn’t matter if it’s just the two of them or if they are at a dinner with their friends, Nagito’s hand will be on Hajime’s crotch. Hajime half finds the public teasing endearing and half feels like he wants to strangle Nagito for being a little shit. Hajime plots on how he is going to get Nagito back, because the white haired male deserves a taste of his own medicine. The perfect opportunity to get Nagito back arises when they go out to eat. They are in a quiet area of the restaurant, not many people are around, but there’s enough for risk of being caught. They had just ordered their food and the waitress had walked away, Hajime pretends to drop his napkin and goes under the table to retrieve it. Nagito watches him, not suspecting that Hajime was up to no good. Hajime is thankful that there is a tablecloth, because while part of the risk was possibly being caught, Hinata didn’t want to be directly seen with Nagito’s dick in his mouth. Hajime settles himself between Nagito’s legs, he quickly undoes Nagito’s pants. Nagito quickly grabs on Hajime’s hands when he feels the brunet trying to tug his pants down. He lifts up the table cloth to look down at the brown haired male. Nagito makes sure no one is paying attention then starts speaking 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks quietly, staring at Hajime, Hajime stares back at him.

“I’m pulling your pants down., what does it look to you?” Hajime asks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Why are you trying to tug my pants down in the middle of this restaurant.” Hajime snatches his hand back from Nagito to finish tugging his pants and boxers down to expose his cock. 

“I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Hajime replies as he takes Nagito’s cock into his hand, starting to stroke him. Nagito grabs Hajime’s wrist again to try and make him stop. 

“You’re really going to just jerk me off under the table?” Nagito seems a bit surprised about the situation not thinking that Hajime would ever do something like this to him in public. 

“Oh no, I’m not letting you off that easily, I really want to make you squirm.” Hajime strokes him a little faster, smirking some when he feels Nagito’s cock starting to harden. He notices that Nagito shifts a little bit and even seeming to have a somewhat nervous expression on his face. “Doesn’t feel too good to be put in this position, does it?” The brunet asks then runs his tongue along Nagito’s cock. Nagito shakes his head, placing one hand on Hajime’s head and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“No, but I’m not going to stop you either.” Nagito admits and it’s not exactly what Hajime is expecting to happen, then again Nagito wasn’t the type of person to have normal reactions either. “I have to say I’m a little surprised, I never thought you would do something like this.”  
“Well, I was little tired of being the only getting teased in public, but I would quiet down now if I were you. We wouldn’t want to be caught after all.” Once Hajime has Nagito’s cock hard enough he takes the tip into his mouth and places his hands on Nagito’s thighs. He smiles the best he can when he feels Nagito tense under him and feels the white haired male’s fingers tighten in his hair. He slowly takes more of Nagito’s cock into his mouth, watching the taller male’s expressions. For the most part Nagito has a poker face on and Hajime is a little disappointed, but some of the disappointment is lifted when he feels Nagito’s hand pushing him down further onto his cock. Hajime starts to bob his head, keeping his eyes on Nagito. Nagito stopped looking at him probably to keep from drawing attention to the fact that he was talking to something under the table. Hajime starts to move his head a little faster, then slowly sinks down all the way down onto Nagito’s cock, running his tongue along one of the veins. The brunet almost smirks when he sees Nagito bring his free hand up to his mouth, pressing it against his lips to muffle the small moan that had just come from him. Hajime digs his nails into Nagito’s clothed thighs as he goes back to bobbing his head up and down, rubbing his thighs together when he feels his own cock starting to harden, he allows himself to let out a quiet moan. He hums as he continues to move his head, glancing back up to see Nagito’s eyes flutter shut. 

Nagito enjoys the feeling of the vibrations from the hum and even rocks his hips the best he can in his position. He opens his eyes tensing up when he sees their waitress coming back with their food, he stills his hips and moves his hand away from his mouth. He pushes Hajime’s head all the down onto his cock. Hajime lets out a small noise of surprise being suddenly pushed down, he goes to move, but stops when he feels Nagito’s fingers tightening in his hair and his hand pressing down more on his head.

“Here’s your food.” The waitress says with a smile as she sets the plates down onto the table. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No thank you.” Nagito shakes his head and gives her a friendly smile, he watches her walk away then uses his grip in Hajime’s hair to pull his head back up some then pushes it back down. “You better hurry up unless you want your food to get cold.” He tells Hajime quietly as he keeps repeating the process of lifting Hajime’s head up and down on his cock, Hajime groans back in response to him as he allows Nagito to use his mouth. Tears spring up in Hajime’s eyes again when Nagito shoves his head all the way down onto his cock again. Hajime runs his tongue along his length, humming as he does so to give Nagito as much stimulation as he can. Hajime knows Nagito is close when the white haired male forces his head up and down faster. Hajime watches as Nagito brings his hand up to his mouth again his eyes fluttering shut again. He pushes Hajime’s head down all the way and cums. Hajime swallows it all, Nagito removes his hand from Hajime’s head and Hajime takes a moment to wipe his eyes and his mouth then climbs back up into his seat. Hajime settles himself into his seat and is happy to see that no one has seemed to notice what was happening. He tenses up when he feels Nagito's hand slipping into his pants under the table. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and are looking forward


End file.
